Harry Stark
by mugglemomto1
Summary: What happens if Harry had a living father, and perhaps this father was Tony Stark? Read to find out the twists and turns of the HP universe and Avengers/Iron Man universe if these two could form a family unit.
1. Chapter 1

Harry Stark:

Lily Potter stood in the bathroom staring at the muggle pregnancy test in her hands. It was positive, and that should be impossible, should being the operative word. James had been hit by a rather nasty spell, courtesy of Dolohov, which made it impossible for him to conceive naturally. They were actually planning on adopting and then using a family spell to adopt the baby by magic, after the craziness of Voldemort was defeated.

She sighed, sitting down on the toilet, wondering how she was going to tell her husband. She had already confessed to the infidelity. James had been mad, but understood. She thought he had been dead. Hell, they had been married two months when he went missing on a mission gone wrong. Lily had thought she was an eighteen year old widow, and just didn't know what to do, so being distraught, she went to America, seeking her long-time friend and confidant, Tony.

Tony was twelve and Lily was ten when they first met. Tony's father had drug him to England for the Stark European Expo, and Tony had wandered off, leaving behind a "nanny." Tony had been an expert on not being seen when he didn't want to be seen, and well this nanny was somewhat of a lush, making it that much easier for him to slip away. Lily's father had brought his exceptionally bright daughter to the expo, wanting to spark her interest in Engineering. He knew all hope was lost on Petunia, as all his eldest wanted to do was be a housewife.

Lily had been staring at the newest concept car (her father had wandered off to look at the next display) that Howard had designed when Tony started explaining the schematics to her. She hung on every word, asking intelligent questions, and keeping up with Tony.

Just as they were going to the next display, a large crash occurred, and Tony and Lily were buried under rubble. But, somehow, they weren't crushed. A shield had expanded around them, protecting them. Lily started gushing apologizes, and tried to explain how weird things happened to her sometimes, but unexpectedly, Tony did the same thing, explaining that sometimes magic and science were the same things. A little known fact about him was that Tony came from a long line of squibs. He explained what a squib was, and whereas he didn't always display magic and that he would never have enough magic to use a wand. However, Tony did have enough to protect him in stress reactions, or at least that was the way his mother, Maria Celeste Black-Stark, had explained it to him because she was the same way.

And a friendship was formed. Lily explained that she made things happen, and didn't always know why. Tony suspected that she would be going to Hogwarts soon.

Tony wrote to her all year long, and continued to write to her through use of owl mail, which he found ridiculously slow and had vowed to find a way to make cell phones work with abundant magic. He listened to her as she swore off James Potter and then listened to her go on and on about him. She listened to him as he went on about his one night stands, never finding meaningful relationships.

Then one night she got the worst news of her life, her husband of two months was missing and presumed dead.

Tony got the news three weeks later, and was on the next flight to London. She fell into his arms sobbing, and after many, many drinks later, a hot and steamy ride up the elevator later, one thing had led to another.

Tony stayed with her for three months before life in the States called him back, and they ended their casual relationship. She realized that she was using him to warm her bed and as a substitute for James, and she never properly mourned him.

Two weeks after Tony left for New York or Los Angeles, James had been found.

Life had gone on, and Lily missed her period. She chalked the first time to stress, couldn't ignore the second month of a missed cycle.

She was two months pregnant.

With Tony's baby.

The banging on the door had brought Lily out of her daze.

"James, I'm pregnant."

He was silent for a couple of minutes before a big smile had broken out on his face.

"We are going to have a baby!" He shouted, and then he looked at his wife's face. "Lils, I know he isn't mine, and I know that we are going to have to tell Tony, but that doesn't mean I am not going to love him or her any less. You thought I was dead, you didn't go out looking to cheat on me love. I will love you and little Harry forever."

"Harry?"

James smiled. "It just came it. It seems right though."

"If she's a girl?"

"Then you can name her."

"You aren't mad?"

He took her into his arms and kissed the top of her head. "I wanted you to have a baby, whether it came from me or not. Dolohov took away my ability to have kids, not yours. I love you. I love this baby. He is going to be my heir."

"You know, it might be a girl."

"Boy, girl, it doesn't matter." James hugged her. Lily hugged him closer, and all was right. She just had to let Tony know. Tony, her best friend of almost ten years. How was he going to take the news? Tony had always told her that he never wanted children, in fear that he would be just like his father.

Lily knew though, she knew that Tony would be a good father.

She sent an owl to Tony, but never got a response. Two months later, they went into hiding, and at the end of July, Harry Potter was born. He did look just like his father. Considering that Tony and James both had dark brown hair and angular faces, baby Harry really did look like James with Lily mixed in.

Lily wanted to send pictures and letters to Tony, but couldn't. The charm wouldn't allow missives to be sent and received.

Months later, Tony heard about her death from a mutual friend and he drowned himself in booze, fast cars, and fast women. And little Harry Potter was left on the door step of number 4 Privet Drive by Albus Dumbledore.

**AN: Looking for a beta reader and story contributor if anyone is interested. Hope you enjoyed the beginning.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One:

Harry Potter was staring out the window of bus watching the sights of London go by. He had never seen London, at least he never remembered seeing London. For as long as Harry could remember, he had lived with his aunt and uncle at number 4 Privet Drive in Surrey. It was a pretty miserable existence, but he could never tell anyone. No Harry learned that painful lesson early in life. Keeping his thoughts positive, he turned back toward the window, holding his second hand backpack close to him.

Today was nine year old Harry Potter's lucky day and he was determined to let nothing ruin his day, not even Dudley. See, they were going to the Stark European Expo, a once in a lifetime opportunity. The last time the Stark expo was in London was in 1992.

Harry knew all about the Stark European Expo, he had read about it at the free library. That is where he always went to avoid his cousin and his gang. Harry soaked up knowledge like a sponge. His favorite subject by far was robotics and mechanics. It always looked so interesting to him. He had heard about his grandfather being a mechanical engineer from his aunt, one time when he was cleaning the kitchen, so he supposed that he must have inherited his love of robotics.

He didn't know anything about his mother and father. His aunt refused to tell Harry anything about his deceased parents except that they were drunks who were killed in a car crash.

Harry zoned in listening to Ms. Aberdeen give the last minute instructions to her class. Harry smiled looking at Ms. Aberdeen, who by far was his favorite teacher by far. She knew that he was a ward of his aunt and uncle, and that they really didn't pay much attention to him, so Ms. Aberdeen gave Harry little acts of kindness, like this field trip. She had stopped Uncle Vernon after school asking for the permission slip for Harry, and he stated he did not see the point behind spending money for Harry to go on the trip, so Ms. Aberdeen offered to pay, citing that it was a once in a lifetime opportunity. Uncle Vernon couldn't retort, and didn't want to keep Harry at home that day, so here Harry was, on the bus enjoying the sights and sounds of London.

And he wasn't going to let anyone rain on his parade. It was his first time that he could remember out of Surrey and he wasn't going to take it for granted.

Not even Dudley was going to ruin it for him.

He could hear his cousin boasting about how much money Uncle Vernon gave him for lunch and for souvenirs. Harry could only shake his head. He had woken up early in the morning and had hoped to pack a small lunch, but only had managed to hide an apple in his backpack before Uncle Vernon woke causing Harry to hide in his cupboard with only an apple for lunch. It was better than nothing.

He stood to leave the bus, only to be shoved down by Dudley. His glasses fell from his face which sent Harry groping on the floor for them.

He sighed in relief finding them and then scrambled off the bus after his classmates.

"Now I want everyone to pair off. Each one of you are responsible for staying with your partner. And then we are going to break off into different groups with the different chaperones."

Harry watched as everyone paired off, knowing that no one would want to pair off with him. Not that he could blame them. He was short, skinny (though not his own fault0, with ugly glasses (yet again, not is fault), with knobby knees and clothes that didn't fit him.

Ms. Aberdeen looked at him and held out her hand to him.

Harry smiled gratefully and took it.

"I hope you don't mind having to escort me around the Stark Expo."

"Not at all Ms. Aberdeen. I am grateful for having such a pretty woman on my arm," Harry told her, flashing her a smirk.

She ruffled his already messy hair, looking down at one of her favorite students. Harry was actually pretty smart, she had his IQ tested recently and found that he was quite intelligent, genius level actually. She shook her head as she thought about his so-called family.

"Everything all right at home lately?"

"Yes Ms. Aberdeen," Harry replied. Harry had gotten walloped a couple of days ago for undercooked carrots, but he was able to function, and the bruises were covered by his clothes.

"You know if you need me, you can tell me anything," she told him gently.

"I know." Harry closed himself off, watching the presentation on recombinant DNA, asking intelligent questions at the end.

She shook her head and continued to keep an eye out on all her students. Dudley Dursley and his gang were at the top of her list to make sure that they towed the line. She shook her head as she saw them bullying a classmate close to the robotics display.

"Oh Harry, I have to run and take care of that cousin of yours."

Harry groaned, wanting to stay away from Dudley for most of the day.

"Stay by the genetics display and I will come for you as soon as I deal with Dudley."

Harry nodded, walking through the crowd to get away from his cousin as quickly as possible.

111111111

Tony Stark stood right outside the structure that housed Stark European Expo. He had resisted for ages of coming back to London, thinking that Switzerland would be a better spot, but Obi and Pepper wore him down. Pepper had always wanted to see London (she was adopted by an American couple, but had found out that her birth parents were from Britain), and Obi had said it would be good for business. Obi wanted to score the contracts in the UK, or gobble us some tech that a smaller couple was thinking up.

Tony, well as for him, he wanted to avoid London like the plague.

Tony remembered his time in London with both fondness and disdain. His cousins James and Sirius were fun to be around, James' parents were both nice and accommodating to the squib side of Dorea's family. They spent summers together from 12-16, until Tony graduated from MIT and started drabbling in the R&D department of Stark industries leaving the wizarding world mostly behind. His mother Maria had forbidden Tony from going London after she was tortured by her sister during the rise of He Who had Way to Many Names. Maria was shopping at Harrolds when Bellatrix cornered her and crucioed her because she was "bor`1`n."

Bellatrix Black didn't care if you were her half sister or not, if you were a squib you had to die. Like Maria, Tony had some active magic abilities (stemming mostly around self preservation and healing), but not fully active magical powers. Bellatrix screamed she was going after 17 year old Tony next. Maria healed, but forbid Tony from going to London. He wouldn't have gone to London if he hadn't gotten the frantic phone call from Lily about James. Maria had tried to forbid him, but Lily needed him. His cousin was presumed dead, and Sirius was mad with grief and on a whim joined the Auror corp to help hunt down the bastards.

The latest thought was that genetic mutations (as in mutants and the X-men) were caused by the faulty magic gene. He had read the report a couple times when his good friend, Hank McCoy came by to see him. Luckily for Tony, his magic was mostly now controlled and the accidental outbursts had come to a stop .

The last outburst he had was when he found out that Lily and her husband had died. Tony had spent a couple of months with Lily, helping her through James supposed death. Lily had been a wreck, and Tony tried his best to help her through it. The death of his parents had been what brought Tony back to the states, he wouldn't have left Lily otherwise.

Lily had been the only person who never judged him or tried to be with him for his money. Lily was a breath of fresh air, much like Pepper was with him now. He smiled thinking of his personal assistant. Pepper was the only one besides Obi now that he could trust. Everyone was always trying to get a piece of him, but not Pepper.

At times Tony swore he could see a little bit of Lily in Pepper, but he never confused the two in his mind, no matter how alike they were at times. He looked across the expo watching Pepper handle the setup for Stark Industries. He would have never made it the last nine years without Pepper, she came to him right when he needed her. His life was in shambles, Lily was gone . . . James was gone (he had met James on several occasions, and even found out they were distantly related through the black line). Remus, who he didn't know all that well, had informed him that his cousin Sirius was thrown into some place called Asskabin.

Tony shook his head, bringing himself back to the here and now. The wizarding world was better off left to defend itself and fight their own battles. He locked eyes with Pepper and she made her way across the room to him.

"How are you?" She asked him quietly as she weaved them skillfully through the crowd.

"Fine, never better," Tony stated putting up his party boy mask. "I could use a little bit of alcohol though, these things are always better with a little bit of whiskey."

Pepper shook her head seeing Tony revert back to his public persona. It was quite rare that she would catch glimpses of Tony having an "off day."

"Is it sunny out yet? I swear Switzerland or the Netherlands would have been better. Did you know that you can prostitution is legal in the Netherlands?"

"Oh Tony, you know that you don't have to pay to get women in your bed," Pepper replied cheekily, pulling out a tissue to wipe some lipstick off of Tony's neck. He didn't even remember getting kissed, it was probably one of the fan girls that were constantly following him around.

"I bet you don't even know how that got there," Pepper said knowingly.

Tony shrugged his shoulders and smirked. He was getting ready to reply something petty and snarky, but a shock of black hair and green eyes caught his attention.

He scanned the crowd and realized that it was school day. Some of the primary and secondary schools were invited during the day to promote science and mathematic education. It was a worthy cause, but that meant he had to be around children, and children made him uncomfortable for some reason.

"Could you give the presentation?" Tony asked Pepper as they started to make their way to the main stage.

"Scared of a bunch of children?" Pepper smirked at him. She knew that Tony had an aversion to children for some weird reason. It was probably because he didn't have any of his own, and well, Howard Stark wasn't a great role model for his son.

"I'm Tony Stark, CEO and head of R&D of Stark Industries. I am called the DaVinci of our time, even though I really don't know what that means, what do you think that means?" Pepper shook her head and rolled her eyes at his rant. It was nothing new. "Anyway, I am not scared of a bunch of school children. I just don't like germs."

"We went over this at our meeting, and you agreed. Who better to talk about the advancement of technology than you? Besides you are a kid at some level."

He nodded, and was going to retort, when a commotion caught his attention. _Not again. _ Flashes to another time pushed to the for front of Tony's mind as he fought to keep his stress levels down. Stress would cause his ambient magic to lash out for protection.

Tony looked around and saw a young teacher going to where the disturbance was, whispering instructions to the child she was escorting around the expo. The child looked like he could be no more than seven with taped up glasses, dark brown (almost black) hair, and large green eyes.

"Tony?"

"Seems like some kids are screwing around near the genetic display. Who is our presenter over there today?" Tony asked, just trying to keep on track with the expo.

"Fortis Biotechnology," Pepper spouted off by memory. She remembered being intrigued by their new genetic testing technology. From what she could remember, genetic testing and genetic recombination was only some of their research. Much like OsCorp, they were looking into ways to help the veterans coming back with missing limbs and trying in trying to regrow missing limbs.

There was another company looking into it as well, but she just couldn't remember who they were at the moment.

Tony, for some reason, just couldn't take his eyes off the little boy with his teacher. The teacher had to leave the little boy behind to deal with who Tony could only presume was the boy's classmates. He saw that a rather large looking whale of a boy had slipped off, and Tony was getting ready to say something, when Obi approached.

"Are you ready for your publicity stunt of the week?" Obi asked.

Tony nodded minutely when he saw the whale-boy pushing around the small child.

If there was one thing in this world that Tony Stark loathed, it was bullies.

"Tony," Obi warned following his line of vision.

"I'll do the presentation after I take care of this little nuisance."

Tony crossed the expo, ignoring the calls of the fans and women wanting to get a piece of him. He had tunnel vision right now, and he knew he had to get to that booth.

"Dudley, just leave me alone," Harry begged, holding on to his book bag, walking backward in hopes to escape his cousin. He knew though that he was trapped. There was a huge machine blocking his path and Ms. Aberdeen was nowhere in sight. He closed his eyes, resigned to his fate knowing that Dudley was nowhere for him to go now.

"Freak, you stole from my kitchen again!" Dudley accused, ripping the book bag out of Harry's hands and pushing Harry into the exhibit. "Just wait til I tell Dad, he's gonna whip you good."

Harry knew, he just knew, he was in for it now. He fell back, hard against the hard metal machine, he felt his arm catch on a jagged piece of metal in the display causing a gash and he heard a crack. Harry heard someone running up before he let the pain in his head over take him.

Tony picked up the small child, holding him against his chest as he made his way over to the medic area. He started barking out orders, telling them to call of an ambulance. The kid had taken a pretty heavy hit to his head by the whale kid, and then another hit to his head as he hit the ground.

He looked at the kid, taking in his slight form.

"Tony, you need to go do the presentation now."

Tony looked up and blinked. He had almost forgotten about the presentation. "Yeah, Pepper, find his teacher and let her know what happened to him. Get his name, we will send flowers."

"Okay Tony." Pepper said, watching the medic work on the small kid. Tony looked up in the direction of the stage, murmuring to himself as he walked off.

**AN: I know it was a weird place to stop, but it was either stop it now and move on to the next part or to keep rambling on. I want to try for longer chapters, but that would mean less frequent updates, and I want to give you guys something so that will mean shorter chapters in the mean time. Hopefully this will change as I get more time to write.**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter, as always reviews rock my socks.**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Chapter Two:_**

Harry was pretty miserable. He had been looking forward to the Stark Expo and now he was going to have to miss it because of his cousin. There was so much to learn and so little time. He had wanted to hear Tony Stark talk about technology and his future vision for the world, and now . . . and now, he was stuck in a hospital bed. Dudley was always making his life miserable, and Harry just always had to take it.

There was never a time where Dudley wasn't ruining things for him. It was a daily occurrence, and he should have known that today was going to be no different.

Harry remembered arguing with his cousin. Dudley was trying to strong arm Harry's backpack from him. Dudley knew that Harry most have stolen from the kitchen again, and then Harry was shoved into the genetic reader from Fortis Biotechnology. He got caught on the reader and he hit his head on the ground. The next thing he knew, he was at the hospital.

He looked down at his arm, there was a long nasty gash on it. Another scar to add. The one that was most visible was the lightning bolt scar on his forehead that he has a long as he could remember, and other little scars acquired in his daily living with the Dursleys. Harry didn't have to be told by an x-ray that it was broken, he knew it was broken. Dudley had broken Harry's arm before, and it had felt the same way. He remembered all too well the smacking around he got afterward because of the hospital bill.

It had gone from a great day to a wretched, no good, rotten day in the blink of an eye.

He sighed, knowing that his uncle Vernon and aunt Petunia wouldn't be bothered to come out to the hospital to visit him, they would actually have to care about him to do that. And it didn't really bother him anyway, it would be a change of pace. At least for a while he wouldn't have to do the heavy lifting chores, but he still could weed the garden, vacuum, and clean the bathrooms. All those things he could do with one hand.

Harry knew it from experience.

The last time Harry broke his arm his aunt only gave him a reprieve from dusting and doing dishes as she didn't want him to break her fine china or break one of her precious Waterford crystal picture frames with her Dudley Diddykins in it. Harry stared out the window wondering if his mother and father had pictures of him in Waterford crystal pictures frames, or if they had kept his handpaintings as aunt Petunia did. She proudly displayed all of Duddykins work on the refrigerator, and whenever she got a hold of Harry's, she made great pleasure of tearing it in half in front of him and throwing it in the rubbish bin.

Harry had a couple of his pictures tucked away underneath his mattress in the cupboard under the stairs, he managed to hide it before his aunt could throw them out, and she would never go into his cupboard. It was too dusty and full of spiders for his prim and proper aunt to be sticking her head in there for him.

His art teacher had praised him on his art work, and he had actually won a couple of awards for it, no that his relative knew or cared. Dudley was the next Monet according to Uncle Vernon, when in fact all Dudley could ever draw were rudimentary shapes and maybe some stick figures on a good day.

Maybe more like Picasso with the cube picture. Harry remember seeing that one day in one of his art books he was looking at in the public library. He wouldn't dare bring out the books to his Aunt's house, Dudley would tear the books to bits.

Harry laid there, staring out the window wondering if he could draw on his cast. At least this times he would be able to have a cast.

22222

Tony looked out at all the students gathered around to listen to him sing the praises of science and mathematics and to encourage the research and development on new ideas, but his heart just wasn't in it. He was detached and actually reading from the cue cards that Obi had handed him right before he took the stage.

A couple of minutes before he took the main platform of Stark Expo, Tony watched as they loaded the small boy up in the ambulance and pull away. He hadn't wanted to walk away from the child, and he felt some kind of pull toward him, a protective pull maybe. He couldn't quite place the feeling, all he knew was that it wasn't a feeling that he had never felt before.

Tony spaced out for a minute, watching the ambulance lights dim, thinking about his cousins James and Sirius. James who was long gone, and Sirius in some place for killing James. He wanted to get up and go to the hospital for some reason, but he just couldn't leave the expo. It was one of his first big events since taking over Stark a decade ago, foregoing these type of activities for his own private activities. Pepper had badgered him into becoming the face of Stark Industries again, and admittedly, he had let Obi do it for too long after his father died.

He looked out into the crowd of little children, wishing that he was following the ambulance to the hospital to sit with that little boy. If he had a kid, heaven forbid, he wouldn't want them riding alone. He remembered one time when he had hurt himself in his father's lab and he had to go the hospital. Howard was away and Maria was in Europe visiting with her sister Andromeda. She was the non crazy one, if memory served him right.

He shook himself out of the dark place and shot a smile out to the kids and continued on with his speech about embracing science and math and letting imaginations run wild.

"Math and science are critical to research and development of medicine, robots and most importantly for the development of video games," Tony stated, getting a cheer from the kids. He knew that would get a cheer from them. Obi's speech was a little dry, but he didn't have the heart to improvise too much right now. Abnormal for him. He soldiered on, hoping to get out of there soon and to get to his London apartment to crack open a bottle of gin.

"My old man, Howard Stark, was not an easy father but he knew where to push me to excel." He stepped away from the kids and turned on the projection of Howard Stark, who would talk now for about 30 minutes.

Walking out off the stage, he saw the young blonde teacher speaking softly to Pepper. She was the one who was escorting the little boy around.

"Tony, this is Ms. Rachel Aberdeen, Harry's teacher." Pepper said introducing the two.

"Mr. Stark, thank you for getting to Harry so quickly," she told him.

"No problem, and call me Tony."

"Call me Rachel. I know I shouldn't have favorites, but Harry is my favorite. He hasn't been shown much kindness in his life. From what he's told me, his parents died when he was very young. And from what I observe, his aunt and uncle are less than accommodating from what I can gather. They hen and haw over their precious Dudley, but pay no attention to little Harry."

She confided in him that Harry's guardians were the best sort and probably wouldn't pay for additional treatment or plastic surgery if needed. The gash was pretty horrible looking and would require some plastic surgery that he was pretty sure that Harry's guardians just wouldn't pay for. And to make matters worse, he found out that it was Harry's own cousin that shoved him into the huge metal display.

"Poor kid," Tony said. Howard had been a little neglectful, mostly because of his obsession with Captain America, but never purposely so. Maria had made up for an absentee father most of the time anyway. "Harry seems like a pretty special kid."

"Oh, he is." Ms. Aberdeen smiled, thinking of the kind-hearted child. "Harry was devastated when his uncle said he wouldn't pay for him to come, so I paid for him." Tony smiled, knowing that teachers didn't make a lot, and that this probably wasn't the cheapest of excursions, but she still allowed it for this special kid. He would send her something nice. "All Harry could talk about was seeing you speak. He had been in the library during his breaks reading about the great Tony Stark."

Tony smirked.

"He was very impressed, I'm sure," Pepper said sarcastically. "Tony doesn't need another fan."

"He is a smart kid, and I'm not just saying that. I had his IQ tested recently, under the guise of detention after school, and he is a genius."

"Sounds like I am going to have to meet this kid, I mean I can't leave my biggest fan in the lurch."

Ms. Aberdeen smiled. Tony Stark was known for his intelligence and ingenuity, as well as his playboy ways. She never thought he would take his time to go visit this child. She hoped he would do it. It would make Harry's year.

"Where did they take him? I'm finished with my part of the presentation today and Obi can oversee most of the expo today."

"The Royal London Hospital," Ms. Aberdeen informed him. "It is one of the largest children's hospital in the UK." She looked out into the crowd and saw the Piers and Henry had started picking on another student. Dudley surprisingly was staying out of it. "Sorry, I have to go break up these hooligans again."

Tony nodded. "Well, if I am no longer needed, I am going to mingle a little longer with the exhibitors before I go visit young Harry."

Pepper looked over his schedule. "I will clear your schedule for the rest of the day, it shouldn't be a problem for you to go. Are you sure, I mean you had reservations about all these children here . . . you hate germs, and now you are willingly going to a hospital."

"Pep, I know. But Harry, I don't know, something about him has me wanting to meet him and know him." Tony tried to explain to her. It was hard to put the feeling into words.

"If it is something you really need to do, I can put off your meetings until tomorrow. It was just something called Advanced Idea Mechanics, and really Obi can handle this if you want him too," Pepper told him, pulling out her newest Stark Technology pad. "Tomorrow, really is pretty much open too, although you should probably do the BBC interview that you have been putting off, also you need to go visit the London division of the R&D department while you are here. They have some exciting break in the Warrior missile, and you should probably start interviewing for the new head for R&D here. I have uploaded the resumes."

Tony nodded as he started walking toward Fortis Technologies booth. He wanted to ask if there had been any damage during the scuffle with the kids.

"Mr. Stark," a pleasantly stout man came up to him. "I'm Nathan Fortis, the rep here for Fortis Technology."

"You are Lionel Fortis' son. MIT 1999 graduate with a specialization in genetic recombination. I have heard great things about you," Tony said, remembering what he had read on the biographies. He wasn't an internationally known businessman for nothing. His father had several mottos, one of them was to know your colleagues. They shook hands briefly and talked about the new developments in organ and limb regeneration.

They were close, but Tony knew that they were a little closer. Stark Industries just didn't do weapons, even though that was where they money was. Obi had been skeptical when Tony had approached him with expanding, but in the end decided to let Tony have his fun. Now they did energy, pharmaceuticals, and medical research. Those departments still didn't gross as much as the weapons industry though.

"So what are you running right now?" Tony asked, keeping the conversation going.

"Some kids got into a scuffle over here, and I can't get all the blood of the spectrometer. So the teacher gave me permission to run it through the genetic tester. Just for fun, we are running it against some famous people. Bon Jovi, Prince Harry, you . . ."

Tony laughed, he had given Nathan Fortis a swab of his earlier in the day to test against his fathers. It was undeniable that he was his father's son. He was always careful with his one night stands. Nondisclosure agreements were always handled by Pepper in the morning, his genetic profile was actually on record at Stark Industries, just in case.

Pepper walked up, smiling at Tony. "Harry has been settled in at the hospital and is getting the best care that Stark money can buy. Rachel said the hospital confirmed that his arm was broken in three places, so he is going to need some screws and pins, and probably some therapy. They also found that he was dehydrated."

Tony nodded, he and Rachel had suspected abuse.

There was a low beep from the machine, and Nathan looked up surprised.

"There's a match . . ."

"A match?"

"What match?" Pepper asked, not knowing what was going on.

Nathan handed Tony the paper.

"Are you positive?"

"99.8%," Nathan reaffirmed. "Tony . . ."

Tony shook his head. There was only one woman that he hadn't been careful with, and she was dead. He closed his eyes, thinking about the little boy. He had been drawn to Harry. He didn't know why, but now he did. Harry was his son. His son with Lily.

Oh God, Lily.

His best friend, his cousin's wife. Oh God.

Those eyes were all Lily, the hair was all him.

"Oh God," Pepper whispered when Nathan told her. "Are you positive, I mean this is new technology."

"He's mine." Tony whispered more for himself than anyone else. "He has Lily's eyes, my hair. I don't need a DNA test telling me what I am feeling, why I was feeling it."

"Tony . . ."

"Pepper, I just know."

"Okay," Pepper said, backing him like she always did. Tony never did anything without reason.

Tony took off, leaving the expo behind. Tony would hear Pepper in the background, trying to stop him, but he wouldn't stop. His son was in the hospital, and he needed him.

**AN: No excuses, I update when I can, and the holiday, work, and illness just gets in the way. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully I can write some this week and get something out to you. As always, reviews feed my inbox and make me happy.**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Chapter Three:_**

Harry was trying to ignore the pain in his arm as he watched the telly. It was a rare occasion that he could just watch a program without having someone yell at him, and as bad as the pain was in his arm, he didn't care, at least he wasn't with the Dursleys.

He would probably be beaten anyway for landing in the hospital and costing them more money. There was no way Uncle Vernon was going to ignore the fact that Harry was going to cost him money. He kept a running ledger of how much money Harry was going to have to pay them back for his upbringing. Harry had heard it all his life on how he was nothing but a burden and a drain on their once happy family.

Why did his parents have to die? Why did his dad have to be a drunk?

Harry looked out the window and saw a star in the sky. His eyes zeroed in on it, and as he focused on the star, he could hear a kind male voice telling him about the stars, pointing out all the stars in the sky. He didn't know if it was something that he was remembering, or if it was something he desperately wanted to happen. He didn't remember anything from before the cupboard, no matter how hard he tried to remember his parents.

All he wanted was for someone to care. Ms. Aberdeen was a god-send, but there was nothing really she could do, he knew that.

"Star light, star might, first star I see tonight . . . wish I may, wish I might . . . . have the wish I wish tonight, I wish for a long lost relative to come and rescue me from the freakin Dursleys," he muttered staring out the window at Sirius, the dog star.

_Sirius_, why did that seem so familiar? A long forgotten memory was trying to resurface, but it just wasn't strong enough . . . so it was quickly pushed back down while he wished with all his might on the star.

Not like it mattered, his wishes and prayers have never been answered before, so why would it happen now?

Tony stood outside the door, listening to the kid, no his son, wishing to be taken away from his family. His heart broke, and anger simultaneously flared inside of him. He peered into the room. Harry's face was turned away from him, but he could see faint bruises on his neck and on his good arm.

Tony had inquired about him, stopping the pediatrician and orthopedic surgeon. Both had little to say with him, as Tony wasn't listed as Harry's guardian yet. Yet . . . _yet _was the operative word. There was no way he was letting his and Lily's baby stay with her sister any longer. The lawyers were working on it and an independent genetic testing lab had already confirmed that Harry Potter was indeed Harry Stark.

He remembered what Lily had told him about her sister. Petunia hadn't bothered in the 4 months that Tony had stayed with Lily to check in on her, even though he saw her send Petunia several letters asking her to come to London.

Tony turned away from the door walking back into the waiting room where Pepper was working on getting everything they needed to claim custody of Harry. Pepper looked up and quirked an eyebrow.

"You weren't very long with him," Pepper looked up.

"Didn't make it in there yet," Tony looked down at the ground and ran his hand through his hair.

"Did the famous Tony Stark, the Merchant of Death, the Davinci of our Time, get scared of a little boy?" Pepper teased him a bit.

"Pep, I'm not any of those things right now. I'm just Tony."

Pepper put down the tablet and stood up walking over to her boss.

"What am I going to do Pep?"

"You are going to go in his room and be the Tony Stark that he wanted to meet today. He knows everything there is to know about you that is in print, now let him meet _you._ You are going to sit by his side and talk to him. He is a nine year old boy who has just had a pretty rough day."

"I just heard him wishing for someone to take him away from the Dursleys. Pepper, he isn't just a normal little boy, he is at best neglected at best," Tony whispered, pushing down the rage that was building up just at the thought of his kid being hurt in any way.

Pepper stood silently, waiting for Tony to calm down. She had already started researching abuse and neglect and doctors who could handle this case. They were going to need help. This was new territory for the both of them, and she didn't know what to do for him. A first in the seven years she had been working for him.

Tony's stomach rumbled, a sign that Pepper had forgotten to tell him to eat. "Pepper, you didn't remind me to eat today. All I have had has been a bagel and an apple today."

Pepper shook her head. "I was too wrapped up with the ambulance and with Harry today."

"If I'm hungry, my kid is hungry. Call for a pizza, get a couple of pizzas, I don't know what he likes. I'm not going to let my kid eat hospital food."

"He might not like it," Pepper told him.

"What else do kids like?"

Pepper was quiet for a minute. "I don't know, I don't have kids."

"Jarvis?" Tony tapped into is AI from his watch, it was a prototype and he had no idea how far Jarvis would reach.

"Yes Mr. Stark?"

"What kind of food do kids like?"

"I believe the latest poll out says pepperoni pizza."

"Then that will do," Tony said as Pepper started looking up places to order pizza. It wasn't going to be as good as New York pizza, but it would have to do. Maybe when all this was done, he could go get fish n chips with his kid, or maybe bangers, or whatever food that England people where known for. "And find some good coffee, English coffee is horrible."

Pepper shook her head, infamous Tony Stark was back.

3333333333

"Hey Kid," Tony said, knocking on the door.

Harry turned toward him, his eyes going wide at the site of the famous Tony Stark coming to see him at the hospital. He tried to sit up further in his bed, but could barely move with his arm. _Why would Tony Stark be at the hospital?_ He looked at the man, and saw a small blood stain on his shirt. Harry frowned, causing Tony to stop in his tracks.

"What's wrong? Tony inquired, wondering what caused his son's face to go from wonderment to frown in the blink of an eye.

"I bled on you, I promise, I will try to pay for the damages to your shirt . . . it might take me a little bit because I owe the Dursleys so much," Harry started to ramble, apparently forgetting the rules that the Dursleys had set out, basically forbidding Harry from speaking about his home life at all.

Tony looked down at his shirt, and saw a little blood stain, something that had been covered up by his suit jacket during his presentation, so nobody else saw it. He didn't even give it a second thought.

"No, don't worry about it. You can't help who you bleed on," Tony told him. "You had a pretty nasty bump on the head, and that gash on your arm, man it looked bad. I'm just glad I could have helped a little. How are you feeling?"

_Ha Obi, I can do caring father._ Tony thought to himself. Obi was beside himself, finding out that Tony had a son. He kept telling Tony just to leave Harry be, that Harry wouldn't fit into his lifestyle, but Tony wouldn't hear of it. He wasn't going to be like his father.

"It hurts a little, but I don't want to get addicted to pain killers. Did you know addiction runs in the family, and my father had an addictive personality."

_Fair assessment,_ Tony thought, listening to little Harry talk about the different pain killers and the effects of addictions on families.

"Yeah, and my aunt told me he was a drunk, and that was how he killed my mother and him in a car crash."

Tony shook his head, knowing that was far from the truth, but now wasn't the time or the place to broach this with Harry.

"Well, don't worry about the shirt, I'm like a billionaire, and own so many shirts that I won't even notice throwing this one in the trash," Tony told him, pulling a chair up to his son's side. He could see traces of him in his son, but his features were primarily from Maria Black herself.

Harry had high cheek bones and the aristocratic nose of the Black line. Tony had the nose himself, something that he shared with James and Sirius. Harry's complexion had a slight tan to it, left over from the summer, Tony supposed. His skin tone was the same as Lily's when he first met her. She was light, but not overly so.

Then there was his hair. Harry had unruly, dark brown (almost black) hair much like his own. Tony's hair naturally curled, and Harry's hair didn't, but he supposed that he got the messiness from him and the straight hair from Lily.

He was the perfect blend of the two of them.

_Hell, he was perfect._

"Mr. Stark?" Harry's voice cut through Tony's thoughts.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you here? Not that I'm not grateful or anything," Harry rushed out.

"Because you were hurt, and I care," Tony told him. "I saw your cousin push you, and I saw how hard you hit your head. When I was a little older than you, I got hurt at the expo here in London. I didn't get hurt as bad as you, and in fact I made a wonderful friend that day, but my dad was too busy to make sure I wasn't hurt."

Harry listened, sitting straight in his bed.

"I just didn't want that to happen to you, so I am going to sit with you for awhile, if that is okay with you. I figure we could get to know each other and have dinner together. Pepper, my PA, is ordering us pizza. Do you like pizza?"

"Never had it," Harry answered honestly. It had been a food that Petunia wouldn't often order, not liking cheese, but when she did cave into Dudley, it was something that smelled heavenly and it was something that he very much wanted to try.

"Well I hope you like it," Tony told him, making a mental note to stock his London apartment with food. It seemed like with Harry's injuries and legal issues, he was going to have to extend his stay in London. It wasn't a problem considering Stark had a couple of offices in the area.

"Thank you," Harry whispered.

"So, tell me about yourself," Tony said, wanting to know everything there was about his son.

"I'm Harry, just Harry." He flicked his bangs out of her eyes with his good hand, and Tony saw a scar on his child's forehead. It looked like a lightning bolt. "There really is nothing special with me. I don't do well in school, I'm no good. You don't want to waste your time with me."

Tony looked at his son, and placed his hand on his son's cheek. "I believe you are special, and you are someone I want to get to know. Ms. Aberdeen could do nothing but sing your praises, so you have to be doing something right, and I don't consider this a waste of time."

Harry unconsciously leaned into the touch, no realizing that he was doing it. He had never been touched like this before. Sure, he had seen it with his relatives with Dudley and he had even tried once to hug his aunt, but for someone to touch him, it was almost too much.

"You are special," Tony whispered to him. "Don't let anyone tell you otherwise. Ms. Aberdeen told Pepper and me how good you actually do in school, and how smart she thinks you are."

"Really? I thought she was just being nice to my face. You know, people aren't always what they seem," Harry told him.

Tony filed that piece of information away. He knew that it was Harry dropping hints about his relatives.

"But, of course, you would know that. You are Tony Stark, billionaire, boy genius. You didn't raise the stocks in your father's company by playing nice. I was reading that you are a real cut throat business man," Harry said, quoting Business Week. "You know what you want, and you get it."

Tony smiled, listening to him. "You read Business Week."

Harry nodded. "I wanted to learn about you before coming to the expo. You have accomplished so much, and you are still young. You Mr. Stark are my role model."

Tony scooted his chair closer to Harry, smiling at his son. He still hadn't told Harry what he discovered, and he didn't quite know how to broach the topic with him.

Pepper walked in a couple of moments later with pizza, and Harry's smile reached his eyes as Tony explained to him the intricacies of eating pizza, and the best way to fold it so it would not drip all over the place.

A nurse came in a while later as they watched Sherlock Holmes on BBC, giving them the five minute warning. Harry had to go to surgery in the morning, and visiting hours would be up soon. Tony didn't want to go, but knew that right now he had no pull with the hospital while Petunia was named his legal guardian.

"Well, I guess we have to get going now," Tony told Harry as he squeezed his good hand. Harry was looking pretty tired anyway from the pain meds and would be out in a couple of minutes.

"It was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Stark."

"Please, call me Tony," he told Harry. "I will be by tomorrow after you get out of surgery to see how you are doing."

"You don't have to."

"I know," he smiled at his son, "But I want to. So I will see you tomorrow."

Harry nodded, and closed his eyes giving in to the pain medications.

Tony watched as his son nodded off into dream land before he left to meet Obi and Pepper at his apartment in London, and as he turned down the television and turned to leave, a familiar flash of sandy brown hair speckled with gray came into view.

"Remus."

"Tony."

**AN: So I am having a hard time figuring out how Tony will tell Harry that he is his son. It has to be handled delicately (maybe) and with some thought. I brought Remus into the picture right now. Give me some thoughts, ideas on how Tony should tell Harry. How big of a influence should the remaining Maruaders have in Harry's life? Should they stay in England or go to California? Give me some feedback, chapter four is being written, but nothing is set in stone.**


End file.
